The Little Old Man
The Little Old Man is a legendary creature akin to a demon or ghost, although he is spoken of as if he is an actual legend he is actually a creepypasta creation originating in the titular "Little Old Man" story. History There is a legend spoken of in many parts of the world concerning a Little Old Man who can be found sitting alone in secluded areas during the hours of midnight through to 2 AM. His location is forever changing but often includes churchyards, old battlefields, fields, and country roads - all places that people seldom go in the dead of night. According to the legend, the Little Old Man will react with extreme violence should he be disturbed by a group. Some tales going as far as claiming death but the more reasonable suggest he merely strikes his victims with an old cane - yet if approached by a single person he is said to remain calm and will beckon them over. The lone traveler must always accept the Little Old Man's request or they shall be haunted by the Little Old Man for the rest of their lives - appearing in their dreams and causing all manner of mischief in a manner similar to what occultists call a poltergeist. Upon accepting the Little Old Man's request one will be given an old silver watch - the lone traveler must quickly thank the Little Old Man upon receiving this watch then leave the scene as quick as possible without looking back nor running: doing either of these things will result in a lifetime of bad luck. Should the lone traveler be successful in their escape they must bury the silver watch under an old oak tree within three days of this encounter - should they fail to do this they will receive a knock on their door at 3 AM on the third night: failure to answer will result in the Little Old Man breaking the door down in the form of a black dog and savaging the victim, answering the door will result in the Little Old Man appearing to drag the victim to the spirit world. If the traveler does manage to bury the silver watch under the old oak tree, they will be rewarded with a lifetime of good luck and fortune along with a little fame. Of course such fanciful tales are the stuff of folklore and myth, in this age of science and reason most do not believe in specters such as the Little Old Man - though there are some who still partake in this strange game of chance: visiting the lonely places at night in the hopes of discovering a most unusual Little Old Man Personality Mysterious, commanding, intimidating, terrifying, enigmatic, malicious, yet polite, and sophisticated to those who cross his path, the Little Old Man is an utterly mysterious creature. A sincerely frightening entity, he is a recluse, and prefers rural areas to urban. He seems to command all the nightly activities. Very little is known about his true nature; yet he is deliberately kept this way, for the less one knows of a paranormal entity, the scarier and more threatening it gets. From what little is revealed of his personality and nature, he is a very sophisticated spirit, being polite and civil at all times, and never revealing his monstrous bestial form until he is double-crossed. Appearance He appears as a genuine little old male figure, in an elegant suit, pocket watch (which he gives if he wishes to strike a deal) and an old cane. In all his appearances his distinguishing feature is his bushy beard. Abilities He possesses these powers: * Teleportation * Dimensional travel * Mind control * Mind reading * Shapeshifting * Deal making Trivia *While the Little Old Man was originally from a creepypasta many elements of the story are identical to much older folklore, for example midnight is seen as the Witching Hour and 3 am is seen as the Devil's Hour - both are seen as times when evil spirits are at their strongest and when the barriers between the mortal and spirit world are at their lowest. Navigation Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Titular Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Noncorporeal Category:Internet Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Paranormal Category:Humanoid